


Why Not Adele?

by Calleva



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calleva/pseuds/Calleva
Summary: As the weather gets colder, each of the Musketeers finds reason to give thanks. Based on Season 1, Episode 1 of the BBC 2014 series.Written for the Thanksgiving challenge on the Facebook group The Musketeers: We are the Garrison________________________________
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Why Not Adele?

His fingers were numb and he felt that any moment he would lose his grip and fall to his death, or at least a few broken bones. "Lord, now is not a good time for making promises, but please get me out of this mess and I'll .... oh what will I do?.... I'll be really thankful, and I'll tell everyone about your miracles." 

These days it seemed that God never heard from him unless he was in some dire need, like now.

He heard a familiar sound from below. Aramis couldn't move easily without losing his grip on the window sill, but he'd know that laugh anywhere.  
"In a spot of bother?"  
Aramis, afraid of being heard by the people inside the room, shifted a little and made a soft mewing sound.  
"S'okay, jump; Athos and me will catch you."  
Aramis let go.  
___________

"Why not Adele?" Aramis was defensive.  
"Oh I don't know, let's think.... Because she's the mistress of the most powerful man in France?" Athos replied laconically.  
"I love her!"  
"You love stealing from the Cardinal, you mean." Noted Porthos, "Just as well we was passing and could rescue you. Well, the devil looks after his own, don't he?"  
"And God looks after HIS own," Aramis interjected, remembering his promise.  
"Whatever - let's have another round." 

The tavern was busy, it was a favourite haunt not only of the Musketeers but also the Red Guard and sundry other travellers, fortune seekers and desperadoes. Porthos moved to another table for a game of cards. Time to practise his skills, honed almost to perfection in the Court of Miracles. The scrawny Red Guard with the watchful eyes blinked as Porthos laid down the King. "You cheated! You had that card under your sleeve!" In response, Porthos gave a lazy laugh and reached for the coins on the table.

Dujon of the Red Guards rose, drew his sword and lunged at Porthos who swerved aside, grabbing a fork and jumping to his feet. For such a big man, Athos noted, he certainly was agile. Porthos was enjoying the fight, dancing round the ale house and flourishing his fork at the other man's blade. Athos found it extroadinary how Porthos could relish such a fight. Impatiently, Athos stunned the Red Guard from behind and let him drop. No time for chivalry, they had to get back to the Garrison for new orders.  
__________

"I'm looking for Athos!"  
"You've found him..."  
"My name is d'Artagnan of Lupiac in Gascony. One of us dies here!"  
"Now that's the way to make an entrance," Mused Aramis.  
"Athos murdered my father!"  
"You're mistaken, I'm not the man you're looking for. I usually remember the men I kill." Athos found himself facing a wild-looking young man wielding a rapier. " Don't make me kill you because of a mistake, ugh!" and he jumped to avoid the swiping blade. He drew and parried swords, buying time to think. The lad was agile and very skilled, but France's best swordsman was not especially worried. Who had misled this boy, and why?  
"Enough!" He cried, exasperated, and held the point at the lad's throat. Things were no clearer when in the next few moments some Red Guards arrived at the Garrison and arrested him for murder and robbery.  
__________

Athos looked up thoughtfully as he descended into the grim courtyard. Nothing of nature was visible, only the sky, so he might as well take one last look. Chained to the wall, he faced the line of men and a wave of fear rinsed through his bones. He always thought he'd die in a fair fight or at least in a necessary cause, but never on some trumped-up lie. He'd waved away the chaplain, there could be no forgiveness for him, wife-murderer that he was. He wouldn't pray for escape because no aid would come. Life was not like that.

"Come on, shoot, damn you!" He shut his eyes and flinched. The agony of waiting was too much. He just wanted it over.  
"If I were you, I wouldn't be in such a hurry to die." Athos opened his eyes in astonishment as Aramis swept into the yard with a flourish of his blue cloak, "Your release, signed by the King." He waved a small scroll.  
__________

"I don't know what to say" d'Artagnan looked at Athos with soulful eyes "I suppose a genuine criminal in a mask wouldn't go around telling people his name, I should have realised Gaudet was a fraud."  
"Others were also fooled."Athos said gently.  
"Round of ales to celebrate? We did good - foiled the Cardinal's plot, rescued Athos and found a new friend!" Porthos smiled cheerily.

This time they went to Christophe's, where they could sit peaceably without a Red Guard in sight.  
"You know, the English have a tradition of giving thanks." Aramis savoured his ale and gazed thoughtfully into the half-empty flagon. "It's something the Protestants brought in to replace feast days and saint's days. A holiday with another name. I vote we take the rest of the day off to celebrate our success. I'm grateful for you two for helping me escape from Adele's window."  
"And I'm grateful that I didn't lose my life for a lie. And for finding a friend." Athos smiled at d'Artagnan.  
"And I'm so thankful for... oh, many things that happened since I left Lupiac. My escape from an inn in Meung when I was mistaken for a murderer - more of that, perhaps, another time..."  
"Or not" Interjected Athos softly.  
"and finding my father's real killer, getting justice and meeting you three...."  
"Ain't there something else too?" Porthos gave his lazy smile, "That pretty draper's wife.... I think we're all grateful for her help at the fortress and her aim with a gun. Life, that's the best thing, I'm glad to be alive and to be here in the warm with worries behind me - for now."  
"I've never seen anyone enjoy a fight more than you," Athos observed, "You relished that insane duel with Dujon. I'm glad I was able to intervene...."  
"My one regret" Aramis added, "is that Adele seems to be missing. The Cardinal is a vengeful man. In my haste to be gone from her rooms, I left my pistol behind. I hope he didn't find it."  
__________

As the carriage rumbled out of Paris, Adele wondered what treat the Cardinal had in store for her. He was always secretive, but today he seemed more so. The carriage stopped and she was escorted out by a couple of Red Guards. They were at the edge of a wood, with nothing else in sight. "What's this?" She was puzzled.  
"Your surprise my love," The Cardinal's face was a mask. Realisation hit her and she felt a coldness that had nothing to do with the weather. "My God, you're going to kill me..."  
"You're a traitor and a spy, I can't trust you." He was coldly contemptuous.  
"Have you no mercy?" She was pleading now.  
"Mercy belongs to God."  
"You pious hypocrite! You'll burn in hell!" she cried as the two guards led her away. "I have work to do here first," He might as well have been reading a menu. Had he ever cared for her?

She knew that begging and sobbing would not move him, but she cried anyway, from fear, from the cold, from the terror of leaving this life and facing who knew what. "I love Aramis!" she cried, defiant, while still in earshot. Let Armand know at last that she had never loved him. 

They were sufficiently far away now that she'd have to scream for Armand to hear her. Of course, he wouldn't want to see her die at close quarters. He wasn't a great fan of blood. She was shaking hard when one of the guards pushed her to her knees. The ground was hard and cold, her eyes were blinded by tears but she felt the long rough grass against her face and inhaled the earthy smell. One of the men leaned over her, his hands steadying her body. "When I say 'move' you fall flat, all right? And lie like you're dead." He spoke fast and softly. She shook her head, sniffing.  
He drew back; there was a pause, "Right - move," As she fell forward there was a loud crack and a smell of smoke. Her ears were ringing but at least she wasn't dead. She heard the Cardinal's carriage rumble away leaving just the guards' horses.  
"All right?"  
"Y-yes, I'm fine. Thank you." Adele was still shaking as they helped her to her feet.  
The other guard indicated further into the woods, "We better fill in the grave, make it look like we buried her, in case he comes back."  
Adele shivered, Amand had planned it so carefully.  
"We dug it yesterday. That's how we learned what he was going to do."  
Adele realised that she knew one of them, she'd seen him with the Cardinal a few times. He had a kind face.  
"You always had a friendly smile," he said, "and you are too beautiful to die. We couldn't kill you."  
"Just tell us you ain't no traitor," Added the other one.  
"My only treason was to love the Musketeer Aramis," She said, realising at once that she would never see her lover again.

But at least she was alive, and with the Cardinal unaware of this, she must just disappear and then she would be forever safe. Adele looked up at the sky and gave silent thanks.


End file.
